Casillero perdido
by yummycupcakes
Summary: De cómo Hinata comete la peor confusión de su vida ¿O quizás no? ¡Oneshot!


**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**Leve (espero) OoC en personajes principales. Sasuke, Hinata.**

**¡Disfruten este cortito one-shot!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Casillero perdido**

_Único capítulo_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata miró hacia todos lados, cerciorándose que nadie merodeara los alrededores, luego apretó fuertemente la tarjeta en su mano y caminó a hurtadillas hacia los casilleros masculinos, los que estaban en los camarines. Como los chicos practicaban en la cancha a esa hora de la tarde, ella quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para colocar la tarjeta en el casillero de su eterno enamorado, Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que siempre le gustó desde pequeña. La carta no era más que nada una invitación a salir, quería confesarse en un lugar especial y qué mejor que una salida al parque de diversiones, donde iba a estar a solas y lejos de los curiosos, perfecto para la aceptación de su amor y posterior, un beso. Ah, sí, un beso romántico, como esos de películas que veía junto a su hermana pequeña.

La chica suspiró largamente, contemplando hacia el techo de la habitación.

De pronto unas voces y risas masculinas acercándose la bajaron de la nube romántica, logrando asustarla bruscamente que por poco resbala y cae sobre los húmedos pisos de la zona, hubiese sido un desastre si la pillan ahí. Sacudió la cabeza localizando de manera rápida el estante personal de Naruto. Otra carcajada cada vez más cerca, comentarios ¡muchos jóvenes acercándose! Aterrada, metió la tarjeta en el bloque que pilló abierto, bajo unas camisetas negras y salió casi corriendo del cuarto antes que los practicantes la vieran. Logró escabullirse sin dejar el menor rastro de su presencia.

Su travesía fue brillante y muy arriesgada.

Una vez afuera, sonrió de forma tímida (apoyada en la muralla), sintiendo que había salido victoriosa y que pronto disfrutaría la recompensa de su _osadía_.

**-o-**

Por fin el día sábado había llegado (deseó toda la semana ese magnifico día), y el reloj en su muñeca marcaba las tres en punto, la hora acordada en la invitación. Naruto no debía tardar.

—Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, deséenme suerte —susurró, cruzando los dedos como una ferviente creyente y esperaba sentada en la mejor banca. Esperó unos momentos y vergonzosamente, sacó de su bolso grisáceo un pequeño espejo para contemplar su escaso maquillaje en el rostro. Oh, el cabello igual.

Alisó el largo flequillo con sus dedos, ordenándolo sobre su frente, luego sonrió viendo un reflejo satisfactorio. Guardó el objeto y checó nuevamente la hora en su muñeca, notando con nervios que el chico estaba retrasado en cinco agónicos minutos. No le dio tanta relevancia, a cualquiera le podría pasar. Al rato después acomodó la pierna sobre la otra, moviendo el pie de un lado a otro intentando distraerse con las personas que transitaban el concurrido lugar, fijándose en la cantidad considerable de familias que salían a disfrutar del soleado día. No pudo evitarlo por mucho, volvió a mirar el reloj y la hora había pasado rápidamente: ya eran las tres con veinte minutos. Tragó saliva dolorosamente ideando lo peor. No, él no podría dejarla ahí.

Miró hacia todos lados. Las tres con treinta minutos. Acomodó su falda. Las tres con cuarenta minutos. Observó las entradas al parque de diversiones con dolor, sintiendo los orbes escocer. Pasó gente a su lado, niños corriendo y parejas cogidas de la mano.

Las cinco de la tarde.

Con la mirada baja, entre sus trémulas manos, otra vez miró las entradas al parque de diversiones que su primo Neji le regaló la semana pasada. Antes de poder confesarse, ella había sido rechazada. Él no apareció. Qué dolor sentía en el pecho. Apretó los labios en una delgada línea, quería llorar.

Repentinamente una sombra le tapó la luz del sol.

—Hn, oye. —Una voz la sacó del ensimismamiento, forzándola a alzar vista llorosa hacia la persona en frente.

Como el sol estaba a espaldas de la figura, la aludida tuvo que poner la mano sobre su vista para identificar a la persona. Cuando lo hizo, quedó asombrada.

—¿Uchiha-san? —preguntó incrédula—, ¿qué haces tú...? —balbuceó.

Sasuke, vestido de negro y gris, la cortó de golpe.

—Te equivocaste de casillero —interrumpió con la negra mirada clavada en la chica—. El _dobe_ nunca supo de esto. —Mostró el mensaje entre sus dedos. La aludida abrió los orbes, sorprendida.

—Oh, bueno, yo —tartamudeó, sintiéndose más miserable aún. Y torpe.

Prefirió callar, con las mejillas encendidas, lamentándose por el estúpido error. Ahora todos sabrían, todos se burlarían de ella en la escuela por su confesión fallida y la estupidez de cometer un error garrafal de meter la invitación en el casillero incorrecto. Tonta. Tonta.

Imaginó las risas burlonas dirigidas a ella y Naruto, mirándola preocupado.

—Sería una pena que las entradas se perdieran —dijo él, sabiendo exactamente lo que la fémina pensaba. Se le notaba en la expresión—. Vamos.

Esa fue una bofetada mental para la Hyuuga. Pestañeó repetidas veces y acercó el oído al joven atractivo. Repentinamente olvidó el problema de la invitación y Naruto.

Lo contempló insegura.

—¿Disculpa? espera, ¿E-entonces tú quieres entrar conmigo? —consultó asombrada, sin creer que el sombrío y taciturno Sasuke Uchiha le ofreciera a compartir una velada con él, ya que era un joven bastante arrogante que se ceñía a rígidas maneras selectivas de tener una compañía casi exclusiva a su lado. De hecho, Naruto era el único que se podía catalogar como "amigo".

El muchacho rodó los ojos.

—Hn.

—Pero, Uchiha-san no entiendo —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Vamos —volvió a decir, pero más impaciente.

La tomó del brazo, obligándola a colocarse de pie y seguirlo al rápido paso que inició. La muchacha caminó torpemente atrás, intentado igualar el ágil trote, con la mirada color lavanda fija en la espalda masculina. Estaba atónita, descolocada, no podía creerlo ¿Qué hacia ella con él en un día que estaba enfocado con su eterno enamorado Naruto? No comprendía nada, toda la problemática parecía sacada de una novela de misterio. El día había iniciado lleno de esperanzas e ilusiones y a medida que las horas pasaron, pensó que todo acabaría yéndose por el desagüe. Sin embargo todo cambió de un instante a otro y ahí estaba Sasuke tan apático como siempre, pero ahí estaba haciéndole compañía y llevándola al parque de diversiones.

Hinata sonrió agradecida quitándose con el dedo los vestigios de lágrimas. Dejaría todo el tema del chico rubio a un lado, por el momento, después pensaría claramente.

No lo supo en ese instante ni él tampoco, pero cuando entraron al lugar, esa sería la primera vez de muchas otras veces más.

**-o-**

_Sasuke leyó la invitación que había caído de su bloque cuando regresó del entrenamiento, después miró a Naruto en silencio por un rato y más tarde, guardó el papel entre sus cosas sin decir palabra alguna._

**THE END**

* * *

**sin palabras, ¿yo sasuhina? y haciendo OoC en Sasuke, xD venga!**

**Ojalá les agrade la historia. Crucé los dedos para no hacer OoC en él, pero es taaan difícil que al final no sé que hice, lol, me estoy arriesgando con esto. Bah. El porqué Sasuke no le dijo a Naruto sobre lo de la invitación se lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes ;) 3 eso eso, saltamontes, liberen su vena romántica, ejejeje.**

**¡Un saludo enorme fans de la pareja!, un besote a todas :KKKK**

**kissus :K**


End file.
